


Day 12: The Milk of Gods

by SpankinHotDudes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Force-Feeding, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, M/M, Milking, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankinHotDudes/pseuds/SpankinHotDudes
Summary: In the lands of milk and honey,
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Derek C. Simmons
Kudos: 21





	Day 12: The Milk of Gods

Leon cried out in pleasure and pain as he felt the machine start milking him as if he were a cow. His teets merciassly sucked on getting as much milk as it can from his lithe body now slightly fattened by being fed for calorie rich food. The lack of exercise also added to his weight gain.

Simmons injected him with a serum that made him produce milk almost as much of the volume produced by a cow. Simmons had forcibly knocked him up. He was using Leon’s breast milk as his own creamer. Leon had no idea of what would become of the child he would birth. He was afraid for the bundle of life nestled in his stomach.

What Leon didn’t know is that Simmons has planned on taking the child as his own and raising it as his successor. Of course he would force Leon to take care of it, but right now he just wanted milk from the man in the meantime. The serum he made sure would not hurt the child. 

Leon is HIS to keep and his spawn is his as well.


End file.
